world_of_elsmarfandomcom-20200213-history
Stora Nglos
Stora Nglos "The Great God of the Infinite Void", the creator of all that is real. Long ago before time, before life, before anything was created, their was nothing but the void, and out of it Nglos though of his existence, and in doing so he became real. Nglos in the present day is only known for creating the Space of Creation, Stora Ogon, the Black Gates, and the six Gods of creation, but only since Narvaran entrap him within his own thoughts, during the Age of Hidas-Aika, after his awakening in the Age of Snabb-Aika, he purge all those that betray him and their creations, and began a new age power by the four fundamental laws that governs the universe were our Earth, as we know it, exist along multiple other multiverses. He is not praise as mush in Elsmar, since his existence is limited to what the Gods are willing to tell, but evidence of ruins of ancient forgotten civilization show that they use to pray to an all mighty entity of unknown name, and use the symbol of a Target as its holy symbol, this has been label as its true symbol and its what is use in text that speak of him, many believe that this symbol represents Ogon, his form in the material plane, but others believe that the different circles represent the spaces were creation can, and had take place in the void, the center been Nglos domain. After his Awakening and his purge of creation, he maid his presence mush more relevant, and many of his mortal creation including humans have created religion with an emphasis on a solo creator. Age of Ntighet Known as the age of nothingness. It is at this time were Nglos simply imagine his existence, and he was all that was in the universe. He greatly dislike the fact that he was the only thing in what he call the void, and is at this moment that he thought of a place were creation could take place, and in front of him the universe was spontaneously created, but he could not see well withing the newly forge space, so he created his physical entity withing the universe, and he call it Stora Ogon, the Great Eye, and Ogon saw everything, and wen Ogon saw, the universe was gifted the light of knowledge, and imagination, and when it was close the universe was gifted a fell Nightly peace, and rest from the restless thoughts of Nglos. Nglos than created the Dark Gate, as a gift to any of his creations to become one with Nglos, it is here were he spirits of the dead come to rest, that is if thier time has come. Age of Gudom Known as the age of deities, is at this time that Nglos began creating the forces that would shape the universes in his images, he first thought of the passing of time, and Närvaran, Ruler of Time, was created, and as Ogon observe him, Närvaran gain vast amounts of knowledge in the ways of time and the consequences of changing its flow. Närvaran was also given four tools to control and control the forces that he embodies, this tools became known as the Cronos Machina. Soon after Nglos created the forces of nature that took form in Elämä, Queen of Live, and Nature. As a gift Nglos created the Tree of Life that grew on a ball of fertile grown call the Fertile Sphaera. Nglos then saw the darkness that cover the Universe when Ogon was close, and decided to create a force that could forever light up his creations, and so Liekki, the Mistress of Flames, was born, and Nglos immediately fell in love with his new creation, and in order to ensure her place as the brightest thing, Nglos gave her a spark from the light of Knowledge, and she keeps it on a torch that never burns out. Nglos in all of his immanence wisdom knew that balance must be restore so he thought of a cold element to oppose Liekki, and so Vätska, the Lady of the water, was born, and as a gift she was given the Sphere of Pluvia. Nglos was still sidapointed by the lack of a subtace that could be mold and reshapen so, he thought and Kull, the Earth Mason was born, and to ensure this abilitys to create, nglos gafited him a Hammer capable of crafting all that he desier exept for a new hammer, and a belt with threads compose of all the metals he could posibly need. But just like before Nglos needed to keep tha balance so he thogth of a substace that could not be control nor shape, and so Ilma, the Madam of the winds,the last creation of Nglos was born, and as a gift she was given a horn known as the Horn of Tuulet. Age of Hidas-Aika Known as the age of Slow time, it was here were the God of time Narvaran, seen that his position as the wises and king of gods was threaten by Nglos creations, decided that no more shall be created by Nglos and using his powers over the Flow of time He slow Ogon to the point were to the point were he would stay close for an unknown length of time. Without Ogon and with The flow of time running at a mush slower pace Nglos was unable to create instantaneously and his rain as the God of Gods ended. Because of the Slow of time Nglos didn't realize of Narvaran's actions for over 500 eons years after it happen and it would take another 2000 eons for him to retaliate against his own creations in the Awakening. Known Creations *The Known Univerve *Stora Ogon *Dark Gates *Narvaran, God of Time *Elämä, Goddess of Nature *Liekki, Goddess of Fire *Vatska, Goddess of Water *Kull, God of Earth *Ilma, Goddess of Air Category:Gods